cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Missile Launcher
The Missile Launcher (ミサイル砲 Misairu-hou) is an optional weapon that can first be obtained in the Egg Corridor. It, along with the Bubbline and Machine Gun, has limited ammunition. Unlike the Bubbline and Machine Gun, however, its ammunition is replenished manually, not automatically. Appearance When Quote holds the Missile Launcher, it is coloured white and seems to rest on his shoulder. The Missile Launcher has a slightly longer width than Quote, and the missiles fired from it are grey. The icon for the Missile Launcher in the inventory shows a picture of a single missile. Location The Missile Launcher is found in a chest in the Egg Observation Room of the Egg Corridor. To reach it, the player has to guide Quote to the topmost level of the building, then to their far right, where the chest is located. Alternatively, the weapon can be obtained in other chests where a missile ammunition upgrade is located. Behaviour The Missile Launcher fires a single missile at a time, which explodes on contact with any surface or enemy. In the case of the level 3 form, the Missile Launcher sends out three missiles of the level 1 form, multiplying the damage inflicted by a single level 1 missile by three. Available trades and upgrades The Missile Launcher is a weapon with limited ammunition. When first collected, it starts out with a maximum of ten missiles that can be fired without having to recharge. Replenishing ammunition is done by collecting missile pickups from defeated enemies or examining a refill terminal, which restores the number of missiles the player currently has to its maximum. Some areas have chests that allow the player to increase the maximum number of missiles they carry at a time. In most chests, the missile ammunition upgrade increases the count by five. The most number of missiles the player can hold throughout the entire game, including all endings, is 54. If, however, the player leaves the Missile Launcher for the entire game, they will be able to get a Missile Launcher with 100 maximum missiles. Super Missile Launcher The Super Missile Launcher (スーパーミサイル Sūpā Misairu) is an upgrade of the Missile Launcher, which deals double damage to enemies and bosses but requires triple more experience to level up. To receive it, the player must defeat Balrog for the fourth and final time in the Boulder Chamber of the Labyrinth. As Balrog leaves the area, a chest containing the Super Missile Launcher falls to the ground. The Super Missile Launcher will start at level 1 when collected, even if the player currently had their regular Missile Launcher at level 3 before opening the chest. The regular Missile Launcher is required to pick up before the Super Missile Launcher upgrade. The chest containing the upgrade will be sealed with a charm if the player does not have it. Blood Stained Sanctuary The chest in the Blood Stained Sanctuary adds twenty-four extra missiles to the player's Missile Launcher capacity. If they do not have the Missile Launcher upon opening this chest, they will instead receive a normal Missile Launcher that starts with one hundred missiles as its maximum ammunition.